


Bet

by Katie_Flint



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_nextgen100, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Multi, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Threesome, prompt: sibling rivalry, sibling bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_Flint/pseuds/Katie_Flint
Summary: Hugo has a bet with his sister. A bet regarding her all too attractive boyfriend Scorpius...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to hp_nextgen100, Not entirely sure how to feel about this one but here it it. I was a wee bit inspired by _melodic_ because I've been loving her Hugo/Scorpius drabble series but I did them no justice in comparison to her.

Hugo pushes Scorpius through the side door, plastering them against the countertop and locking their lips together. The air tastes like fire whiskey and Hugo isn’t sure if it’s Scorpius’ breath or his own that he’s tasting anymore.

Suddenly the lights flip on, eliciting a pained groan from them as their eyes fail to adjust.

“Rosie...” Scorpius tries to stand straight, putting some distance between himself and Hugo hastily.

“Hugo,” Rose snaps, ignoring her flushed boyfriend completely, “Really?”

Hugo shrugs, feeling more than a little tipsy, “Told you sis.”

Rose rolls her eyes. She looks between the two of them muttering something along the lines of ‘incredible’ but finally uncrosses her arms with a defeated sigh, “Fine,”

A sloppy smile spreads across Hugo’s face and he fist pumps the air, “Yes!”

Wagging his brows in Scorpius’ direction, Hugo takes off without a word, leaving the couple on their own in the kitchen. Rose shakes her head and flips the light switch without hesitation, following her brother.

Scorpius can’t see a thing, but that isn’t what keeps him frozen in place.

“Rosie…?” He puzzles, completely bewildered, “Aren’t you going to hex me?”

“What? No? Why would I-” Rose realizes then that Hugo never bothered to tell Scorpius anything before dragging him in for a snogging, “-that prick.”

Retracing her steps, Rose invites herself into Scorpius’ space as she has done a hundred times before. He can’t help but shudder from her heated proximity.

“Hugo and I made a bet you weren’t into him,” Rose explains, “And it seems I was wrong…”

“Okay but,”

“Well,” Rose’s breath dances against his skin, “I told him if he was right, we’d just have to see which one of us could do you better.”

“Oh… Oh…” Scorpius’ eyes widen.

“Oh, yes oh,” Rose grins wicked.


End file.
